


Send Me the Miles

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Zoom Sex, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Being so far away from Misha over such a long period of time has Jensen left him in a funk. Enter Danneel and Vicki, with a mischievous plan to bring his spirits back up.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Vicki Vantoch, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris/Vicki Vantoch, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 26
Kudos: 105





	Send Me the Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/gifts).



> Holy shit, what's this? Nickel wrote an RPF?
> 
> Blame my friends.  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

“That’s great, Mish. No, he doesn’t know yet.” Jensen poked his head into his bedroom, watching as Danneel walked back and forth on the phone. While it was far from unusual for Dee and Mish to chat on the phone, the fact that they brought him up in conversation piqued his interest. “Believe me when I say he’s going to love it.”

Jensen cleared his throat and entered the room, causing Dee to startle. She shot him a soft smile and held up a finger. “I gotta go, Mish. Jen just entered the room.” She nodded, and an all-too-familiar darkness flashed in her eyes. “I wouldn’t dream of it. You’ll be the first person to see. Send my love to Vicki. I miss her terribly.” Dee blew a kiss through the phone to Misha before hanging up the phone. “Hi.” Her voice was soft and playful, and - even if he hadn’t caught her on the phone - Jensen knew she was up to no good.

“Talking to Misha, huh?”

“Is there a day that goes by where I don’t speak to Mish? Or if not him, Vicki?” She bit her bottom lip as her smile broadened. “He says he misses you, but we both know that’s nothing new.” Dee crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Jensen’s neck. “What are you up to?”

“I was just looking for you.” He rested his hands on Danneel’s hips, pulling her in closer and stealing a kiss. Jensen pulled back and smiled at Daneel. “So, what don’t I know?”

Dee’s smile turned into a toothy, mischievous grin. “That’s for me, Misha, and Vicki to know, and you to find out.” She playfully bopped his nose, signaling for an end to the line of conversation.

“It doesn’t work that way, gorgeous.” Jensen lifted her and tossed her onto the bed, causing Dee to giggle. “I’m sure I can get it out of you.”

“Oh yeah?” Dee asked, crooking her finger and beckoning Jensen over to her. “I’d like to see you try.”

…

A few days later, Clif brought over their mail and packages. A decent size box bore a label for Danneel from Vicki, and Dee’s conversation with Misha came back to the forefront of Jensen’s mind. “Hey, Dee?” Jensen called as he walked to the kitchen. He dropped the mail on the breakfast bar before turning to Danneel, who entered from the living room. “You’ve got a package here from Vicki.”

Danneel swiftly crossed over to him, and before he could stop her, grabbed the box out of his hands. “Thank you!”

“Hey!” Jensen crossed his arms over his chest. “Is that the thing I don’t know about yet?”

“You’ll get to find out all about it after the kids go to bed tonight.” Dee winked and exited back towards the living room.

Jensen huffed out a sigh and pulled out his phone. Six hours. The anticipation was going to kill him.

…

After finally convincing the kids to go to sleep - playfully threatening to call Uncle Jared over to tickle them - Danneel took Jensen by the hand and led them to their room.

“So, do I need to quote Brad Pitt, or are you going to tell me?” Jensen shoved his hands in his pockets, as Danneel came over and turned him around towards their bathroom.

She walked in front of him and hooked her finger in the collar of his teeshirt, pulling him down to her height. “Go take a shower and prep yourself.” Jensen shivered. Danneel used her domme voice, and his blood instantly rushed from his upper head to his lower one. “I want you ready to go the moment you towel off.” She stepped to the side, and Jensen practically tripped over his feet as he rushed into the bathroom.

As quickly and safely as he could, Jensen washed off, scrubbing away the dirt and grime of the day. Wanting to give Danneel enough time to set up whatever she and Misha and maybe Vicki were planning, Jensen took his time prepping himself, enjoying the foreplay but hating that he couldn’t touch himself. Not until Danneel said he could. Once the pleasure built up to near intolerable levels, Jensen cut off the shower and grabbed one of the soft, plush towels he’d never admit to favoring. He carefully dried himself off, taking care not to push himself over the precipice he had worked up to.

After wrapping the towel around his waist, Jensen made his way back out into the bedroom. Danneel was lying on the bed, stomach down, feet up, and looking at the TV screen. Curious, Jensen looked and saw the bright gummy smile of Misha looking down at Dee. “You got everything ready?”

“I do. Just need to go put it on.” She looked over at Jensen. “Figured I could do that, while you talked to Jen.” Dee pushed herself up to her knees and held her hand out to Jensen. “Come here, babe.”

“What’s going on?” Jensen crossed to the bed, taking Danneel’s hand as he sat on the edge and looked at Misha. “Hey, Mish.”

“Hello, Jensen.” Misha smiled, and the use of his full name sent a shiver down Jensen’s spine. “How are you feeling?” He raised his eyebrow, and Jensen felt his cock jerk to attention. Misha chuckled softly. “That good, huh?”

Jensen looked around the TV screen, searching for the webcam that Dee must have set up. He found it, and flipped it off, earning another laugh from Misha. “Yeah, you wish you could, don’t you?”

“You shouldn’t sass, Jen. Not if you want the surprise Dee, Vicki, and I have been working on for you.”

“All three of you?” Jensen leaned back, letting the towel around his waist to start unraveling. “What did I do to deserve that?”

“I–” Misha started to speak when Danneel returned. “That looks amazing on you, Dee.” Jensen turned to look at Danneel, and his jaw dropped. She was naked, her hair cascading over her chest, and a harness around her waist. It was far from the first time she had worn a strap on, but the way she carried herself, the fact that Misha complimented her? Danneel was Aphrodite walking, and he was going to be the one to sample her fruits.

“Mish, I know it’s been a while, but are you really this heavy?” Dee walked over to Jensen’s nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. “It’s been far too long.”

Jensen looked carefully at the dildo that Dee was starting to slick up. His breath caught in his throat as he realized. “Mish, is that you?” He looked back up at the TV screen, hoping his mouth wasn’t watering as much as it felt like it was.

“Surprise.” Misha’s eyes were dark with lust as he watched Danneel slowly stroke the facsimile. “Dee told me that you missed the way I filled you and that your toys just weren’t cutting it. So she and Vicki figured out the next best thing since they can’t sneak us together.”

“The next best thing, huh?” Jensen couldn’t decide where to focus, his wife prepping a dildo that matched Misha’s cock, or the dark eyes staring down at him from the television. “So, uh. You just wanted to make sure we got it?’

Misha laughed, the rumble causing the heat pooling in Jensen’s belly to build. “You should know better than that, Jensen. Be good for me, and present.”

A whimper escaped Jensen’s throat and he quickly climbed back onto the bed, losing the towel.

“I told you he’d be eager, Mish.” Danneel giggled, and Jensen took a quick look over his shoulder to see her walking around the foot of the bed. The mattress shifted as Danneel climbed up behind him. She slowly ran a finger down the cleft of his ass and between his cheeks. She paused, resting the digit on his hole. “Oh, Mish, he wanted this badly.” Danneel slid a finger in, causing Jensen to gasp out in pleasure. “That didn’t take any pressure at all.”

“Is that so?” Misha’s voice dropped, hitting the low gravelly tones one would associate with Cas. “See how easily he can take another. I don’t think he’s ready for our cock, Dee.”

“Of course.” Danneel slid her finger out, causing Jensen to pout before inserting two fingers. 

Jensen squirmed. It still wasn’t enough to cause the pleasurable burn from stretching, but it was getting there. “That feels good, Dee.”

“It’s not enough though, is it baby?” Danneel started moving her fingers in and out, lovingly adding to the prepping Jensen had done in the shower. “Do you want more?”

“Please.”

“What do you think, Misha?” Danneel questioned as she dragged her fingers over that sweet spot, causing Jensen to moan.

“He did ask so nicely.” Misha’s voice was starting to strain. Jensen turned to look at the tv screen and saw that Misha had leaned back in his seat, and a familiar shade of brown hair was resting between his legs.

Danneel removed her fingers and lined up her cock with Jensen’s ass. “You like seeing Vicki suck Misha off?” Jensen nodded, his mouth dry and unable to form words. “She and I knew how much you two missed each other, so we’re going to help out a little.”

“Fuck,” Jensen grabbed at the blanket underneath him, gripping it tightly. He looked back at Danneel, pleading with his eyes before focusing again on the screen. “Mish, how did we get so lucky?”

Misha was barely able to shrug before his eyes shut, and his head rolled back. “Dee, fuck him. Please.”

“Yes, sir!” Danneel rolled her hips in one smooth motion, thrusting inside Jensen and bottoming out without taking it slow. She gripped Jensen’s hips tightly before pressing herself against his back. “More?”

“Please…” Jensen gasped out. “I need…”

Danneel pushed herself up and pulled back before snapping her hips back in again. “Do you miss Mish’s cock, baby?” Jensen nodded, and Danneel repeated the motion. “Say it so we can hear you.” She slowly slid out. “Let Misha know how much you miss his cock.”

“I miss your cock, Misha.” Jensen barely managed to get the words out before Danneel fucked into him again. “Oh, fuck…” His arms gave out, and he rested his head on his folded arms beneath him. “More. It feels so good.”

Misha’s chuckle echoed through the speakers. “Dee, you can’t be better than me with my cock.” A growl built in the back of Misha’s throat and Jensen stared at the screen. Misha’s one hand was on the back of Vicki’s head while the other was white-knuckling his chair. “You have full permission to come, Jensen. In fact, I want to hear you come.”

“Yes, Misha.” Danneel smacked Jensen’s ass. “Yes, sir!” He focused on the screen as Danneel started pounding into him. Vicki’s head was bobbing up and down, and Jensen desperately wished that it was his lips around Misha’s cock. He lost himself in the thought when Danneel found his spot with the strap-on. “Fuck!”

“Race you, Vicki.” Danneel reached her arm around Jensen’s waist, wrapping her hand around his heavily-leaking cock. Jensen keened at the touch and desperately started to fuck into Danneel’s hand as she dragged her cock back and forth over his prostate. “Mish, it looks like you might get your wish.”

“You ready to come for us, Jen?” Misha’s voice was breathy, heavy with lust and need, as Vicki worked her magic on him. “Dee’s taking good care of you, right?”

Jensen could only nod, his voice betraying him when he needed it most.

“Come for me, baby.” Danneel rolled her hips again, grinding deeper into Jensen. The heat that pooled in his belly finally overflowed, and he bit into his arm as he came over Danneel’s fingers and onto the blanket. He shivered in pleasure, whimpering as the cock carefully slid out of him. “Misha, he came on your cock, handsome.”

A breathless moan caught Jensen’s attention, and he looked at the TV. “Mish, you filled me so good.” He stole a glance at Danneel, who was licking her fingers clean. “Dee has me seeing stars.”

“Fuck,” Misha seized, His head rolling back while his hand let go of Vicki’s hair. He rode his own climax, shaking as Vicki continued to suck on his oversensitive cock. Jensen took the opportunity to rotate on the bed and rest his head in Danneel’s lap. He looked back up in time to watch Misha look up and look into the camera. “I swear, you ladies spoil us.”

“I’m sure you two can figure out how to pay us back,” Danneel responded as she carded her fingers through Jensen’s hair. “Perhaps a role reversal in a couple of days? I do miss the way Vicki tastes.” 

“I miss you too, Dee.” Vicki’s soft voice brought a smile to Jensen’s face.

“You falling asleep on us there, Jen?” Misha asked, the smugness easily detectable in his voice.

Jensen nodded. “Nope.”

“I’m going to get him into bed. Talk to you two later.” Jensen heard Danneel blow a kiss, then the sound of the tv shutting off. “Ready for bed?”

After a brief pause, Jensen wrapped his arms around Danneel’s waist and tackled her back onto the bed. He smiled wickedly at her before leaning in and nibbling on her neck. “I think I need to thank you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Storytimes are starting back up on 8/17. With the kids going back to school, and remote learning, I'm not sure how they're going to go - they may go over the course of a couple of days - but we'll find out. It's a strange new world, right?  
> ...  
> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
